All these small moments
by Stinepiiig
Summary: Previously "ipod shuffle challenge". A series of drabbles, flash fics and such on members of the justice league as well as other characters belonging to the DC universe.
1. November 2010

Ipod shuffle challenge

I haven't been able to write much on my stories lately so I thought I'd do a shuffle challenge to get started, and it was actually really fun. It wasn't until after I was done with this that I realised that most of the drabbles are about love, it was honestly completely unintentional. I tried to use as many characters as possible, but some characters are just so fun to write that I had to use them more than once. Each drabble is 100 words, including the lyrics from the song(though I sometimes removed something from the lyrics to make it fit). enjoy :)

* * *

#1

~i know, i know, i know - tegan and sara~

"Tell them this love hasn't changed me, hasn't changed me at all"

Bruce sat in the cafeteria, looking at Diana talking to Clark. They were laughing and... god, she was so beautiful when she laughed. And when she fought, and when she was angry and her eyes narrowed in _that _ way and when.. Bruce straightened in his seat and chastised himself. He couldn't allow himself to become weak, to let Diana become his weakness. He was Batman, he had to be strong and strike fear in the hearts of criminals. Loving Diana hadn't changed him. Or so he told himself.

* * *

#2

~Misery – maroon 5~

"It's not what I didn't feel,  
It's what I didn't show"

John lay in bed, his arms around Mari. She was snoring lightly just as she always did. John was thinking about how content he should be feeling right now, lying in his bed with his girlfriend in his arms. Today there had been no dangers to the earth's population so they had spent the day watching films and cuddling. He like films, he liked cuddling. So why was he still thinking about Shayera? Mari stirred "John?" John tightened his grip around her "I'm here babe". But for how long?

* * *

#3

~Victim of the city – Duné~

"He surrenders almost everyday  
He hopes to fade away"

Roy was obsessed, addicted. But this time it wasn't heroin. It was something different and far, far worse.

Cheshire. Just thinking about her made him shudder. He knew he shouldn't, knew he was betraying everything he stood for, everything the league stood for. But... he just couldn't stop.

Every night he met up with her, Cheshire. And every night he lost himself in her green eyes, in everything she was. She always left when they were done, even though he begged and pleaded. He was addicted, but he no longer cared.

* * *

#4

~Harder than you think – the floor is made of lava~

"Make fun of my flaws, but when you're fooling around it ain't foolish at all"

Jinx laughed a lot, usually at him. But Kid Flash didn't mind, hearing her laugh was worth almost anything. He was just happy that she had started to laugh more. When she had first moved in with him because she had nowhere else to go, she had been sad a lot. He could tell though she'd tried to hide it. He hated seeing her sad, so when she laughed whenever he did something stupid he wasn't embarrassed or angry, just happy to hear her laugh.

* * *

#5

~Love game – Lady Gaga~

"Just want to touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it"

Every time Roy waited for Cheshire to show up, he swore it would be the last time. But when he got to touch her(_finally_) he knew he'd never be able to stop. She drove him crazy with her breathy moans and the smell of her skin. But when he was lying on the bed in whatever hotel room they had used and she was about to leave, he always begged her to stay. Deep down he knew he'd never quit her.

* * *

#6

~Stan – Eminem ft. Dido~

"your picture on my wall.  
It reminds me that it's not so bad"

Sometimes J'onn thought he was about to lose it. Whenever he had any spare time his mind would torture him with blurry memories of the family he no longer had, of his extinct home world. So he kept himself busy. It was worst when he slept, the nightmares were unrelenting. And when he woke, choking on tears, he knew. Knew he couldn't keep going. But then, he'd look to his wall and the picture taken back when the league was young. And suddenly, things weren't so bad.

* * *

#7

~Erase me – Kid Cudi ft. Kanye West~

"I [..]keep on running  
[..]nothing works  
I can't get away from you"

Flash was in trouble – like "Supes'll kill me" trouble. He was in love with Kara, and she was in love with him. Normally that'd be good, but Kara was young – and indestructible – so she couldn't understand why they couldn't have a relationship: Supes'd kill him. And in her stubbornness she was driving Flash crazy. She flirted with other men in front of him, and Flash was burning with jealousy. If this continued he'd eventually kiss her, and then he'd be in trouble. But damn, if it wasn't tempting.

* * *

#8

~All we are – One republic~

"All we are, all we are, is everything that's right"

Whenever the Question was with Huntress he felt _right_. It was absolutely amazing and unexplainable. He was probably the most screwed up person in the league, and she would've taken second place if she hadn't been kicked out. But god, she made him feel so good. Everything just fell into place when she was near him, and for once he didn't care about the whys: She was incredible and he loved her like crazy. But the most amazing and wondrous thing was that she claimed to love him as well.

* * *

#9

~Protect me from what I want – Placebo~

"Maybe we're victims of fate

now we're all alone"

Shayera loved John; in fact she loved him very much. So when Carter Hall had tried to convince her that the two of them were destined lovers, she hadn't believed him for even a second.

But for just the smallest fraction of a second she had been tempted to believe him, to leave all the hurt and pain between her and John behind her – to let Carter fix it all.

But she knew that in the end, they were all just victims of fate. Destined to be miserable and alone.

* * *

#10

~Cry – Jason Walker~

"So we'll just cry, cry  
on each other's shoulders"

Kara cried. Ma Kent cried. Pa Kent cried. Everyone in the church cried. Clark was dead, Superman was gone. Forever. Kara couldn't understand it, **wouldn't** understand it. He couldn't be gone. Her sweet boy scout-like cousin, her brother in all ways but one. He couldn't be dead, that was impossible. But he was dead. Pa Kent put his arm around Kara and Ma, and drew them close. Kara's silent crying turned into full-blown wailing as her foster-father held her. None of them said "it'll be alright". They all knew it wouldn't

* * *

aww, poor Kara :( good thing Superman came back. Actually I almost cried when I wrote no. 10 because it hasn't been that long since my grandmother died...

anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. Please review :) If you want me to write a drabble on a specific song/theme/character/pairing please let me know :)


	2. Flash fics

And I'm back :D I wanted to do another series of 10 drabbles based on songs, but I just felt inspired and decided to do flash fics based on quotes from the website "Board of wisdom dot com" although the first on is inspired by a song.

I would like to thank everyone who read, and the one person who reviewed and favourited,thank you 3 If you want me to write more on Q/H please let me know :)

Enjoy

* * *

#1

Addiction – Medina

"This solution is beyond my sorry mind"

Sometimes Clark couldn't help but think he was in over his head, way over his head. How had he ended up having all of this responsibility? All of these people depending on him? He stood in the watchtower looking at Earth – it was so beautiful. But as he was standing there, he felt the weight of all the burdens he had taken on. And it filled him with fear. What if he failed? What if he was too slow, too weak to save everyone who needed saving? Through the comlink came T's voice: "Superman, we need you to evacuate a city suffering from an earthquake" and just like always his fears disappeared and he felt himself become something more, something stronger. _Superman. _He could do it, he knew he could.

* * *

#2

_The hardest part about accepting the saying "everything happens for a reason" is waiting for that reason to come along._

As Shayera looked at John and Mari her heart ached, just as it always did. And as always she sucked it up, she didn't have much of a choice after all. She'd tried to reason with him, tried to explain to him that they were meant to be together but he just wouldn't listen. So she waited. She knew about Rex, their beautiful, amazing son who was yet to be born. She knew it would happen eventually, and technically she wasn't in a hurry.

But god she wished he would hurry up and love her back!

* * *

#3

_Whether you win or lose... do it with pride_

5 years. That's how much time had passed since Diana had told Bruce that she loved him, though he had of course known way before. Since then, their relationship had only gotten worse. Diana would keep pushing, and Bruce would keep evading her intentions and making bad excuses. At least Diana thought they were pointless. Somehow she'd always managed to keep her faith; she just _knew_ that they'd be together one day, knew that he loved her too.

Until the day she saw him kissing Catwoman with a passion he had never shown her. She had of course been aware of the fact that those two had a past - a past that kept on repeating itself. But she'd never actually seen them together.

The way he held her, the way he kissed her... It was as if he was breathing her in. She was his drug, and he was hers. Whatever it was those two shared it wasn't anything healthy or sustainable. But it was real, every bit of it.

And even though Bruce loved Diana, she knew he did, he loved Catwoman too... In some twisted way Diana would never really be able to understand. In that moment Diana had realised that no matter what she did, she'd never win him over, not completely. But that was what Diana wanted, all of him. But she knew she could never have all of him, some small part of him would always belong to Catwoman. And an even bigger part would always belong to Gotham.

So she acknowledged her defeat, her mother had taught her to lose with pride. She acted normally around him, didn't bring her problems to the league and acted gracefully. Except of course for that one time she caught Catwoman in Metropolis and nearly beat the life out of her.

Damn that had felt good.

* * *

#4

"_Because once upon a time, we were best friends. And, yes, there's been a lot of bad stuff in between. But none of that matters right now, okay? You need me, I'm there. Any time, any place, anywhere"_

That was Wally's answer when Shayera yelled at him and asked why he wouldn't just leave her alone with her tears. Of course, his answer only made her cry more.

Wally brought his arms around her and held her close. "I don't deserve it" she mumbled again and again while she cried and hiccupped. "You do. I don't know what else to say, but you really do." He countered. It made her feel better, just a little bit.

* * *

#5

_Heaven won't take me and Hell's afraid I'll take over_

Selina Kyle had never been the kind of person who'd just bend over and take whatever bullshit the world threw at her – and this was one of the reasons she became Catwoman.

So when that stuck-up, self conceited bitch called Wonder Woman beat the crap out of Selina(yeah, she'd admit it) in Metropolis, Selina started planning her revenge right away. And as the genius she was she came up with several ideas, but which one should she choose?

Should she go with the obvious choice and steal Wonder Woman's gear, including lasso of truth and all that crap? Naw. Sure, it was a classic choice but it was simply too obvious and boring. Selina didn't do obvious and boring.

So instead, she went for the idea that would humiliate Wonder Woman.

Boy, did she have fun with that! Selina had managed to break into the apartment Wonder Woman used when she worked as an ambassador for Themyscira and... Added a few changes to her costumes. All of them.

Using cutting edge technology she managed to replace Wonder Woman's costumes with new costumes that looked exactly like her normal ones... at least until Selina pressed a button on the remote control that had gone with the new costumes.

So on a Saturday night at 11 pm Selina sat down in her leather couch wearing a blood red, short silk robe and sexy lingerie underneath and turned on her TV.

On her TV she saw a live broadcast from a fundraiser in New York in which many of the league members participated(including both Batman and Wonder Woman), and which millions of viewers throughout the world was watching.

And so Selina waited for the journalist to approach Wonder Woman, it was just too perfect. The journalist even asked Wonder Woman: "So, your highness, please tell us about your love life? Are the rumours about you and Batman being romantically involved true"

Wonder Woman then went into a long refusal, and just when she said: "I have full respects for all of my colleagues, especially Batman, but I am not interested in being Mrs. Batman".

Just too effing perfect.

Selina pressed the button just as Wonder Woman finished her sentence, and just like that Wonder Woman's costume transformed and become adorned with the symbol of the Bat-family and red roses at the edges.

The journalist started laughing – of course – and Wonder Woman seemed confused as to why, but she quickly caught on and blushed furiously. She grabbed the camera and screamed at it: "I'll kill you for this"

Selina fell to the floor laughing so hard she could barely breathe. When she finally calmed down she repositioned herself on the couch, smoothed her silk robe and poured two glasses of champagne.

It wouldn't last long before Batman showed up.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading them :) i sure enjoyed writing them(Catwoman is so much fun!)

please review, and feel free to send me requests :)


	3. Random Name Picker

Okay, so today I used an online random name picker-thingy to pick random pairs for me to write a flashfic on. It was actually very fun but I got tired halfway so that's why I don't have all characters. But even though it was fun it was also very difficult to write flashfics on random pairings that may have nothing in common, and some of them ended up quite poorly... but well, I wanted to post it anyway. Hope you enjoy despite of the very questionable quality ;) and thank to the people who favourited! You're awesome! Especially you Jana Girl123, I really appreciated the review :)

AN: I own nothing.

* * *

**Green Lantern & Wildcat**

**"Semper Fi"**

John saw the spark in Wildcat. He was older than most, had no superpowers and was sent on very few missions. But the spark was still there. Wildcat was a fighter. He spent his time training, teaching the new and inexperienced members of the league and of course: defending his city. After the episode with the illegal fighting Wildcat had partaken in, he never again complained or even mentioned that the league took him for granted and underestimated him. But John remembered. Sometimes he wondered what he would do if he had no ring, no supernatural powers to aid ham. Or even gadgets like Batman's. And every time John would hope that would become like Wildcat. John knew that Wildcat had never been in the marine but it was clear to everyone that Wildcat had a true "semper fi" attitude despite all the problems between himself and the league, and John respected him tremendously for it.

**Shinning Knight & Batman**

**Knighthood**

At first Shinning knight had found it peculiar the Batman had been nicknamed "the dark knight". When he then learned more about batman, he had found it insulting to share the title of knighthood with an uncontrolled vigilante with violent tendencies and a complete lack of respect for honour. But after some time in the league Shinning Knight learned even more about Batman, and found that he had been much too quick to judge him. Batman was no gentleman, truly did not respect the idea of honour and was a lone wolf. But Shinning Knight also found that he was loyal, protective, and was willing to die for the greater good. Shinning Knight did not agree with some of Batman's methods: the violence, the threats and the psychological terror he exposed his "victims" to. But Sir Justin now knew why Batman was called The Dark Knight – He was everything the people **needed, **though not necessarily what they wanted. He was willing to do what no other man would do – including Sir Justin – in order to protect others. So in the end, Sir Justin was honoured to share the title of knighthood with The Dark Knight.

**Fire & Flash**

**Too little, too late**

Fire missed Flash. In the early days of the league Flash had adored her so much he was unable to even talk to her, and she had liked him too. Unfortunately she had been too fond of teasing him and trying to make him make the first move to really notice when it ended. She had been in her apartment watching the news when she found out. She had seen a live broadcast of the league on a mission in Flash's city, something with a giant monster on the loose. It had been nothing special and seemed to go according to plan – Fire had not even been worried about the safety of her fellow league members – until it happened. The monster threw a pole in the direction of the reporter doing the broadcast and before the broadcaster even noticed Flash had been there, saving her from being hit by the flying pole. Unfortunately he had not been fast enough to save himself, and the pole had pierced through his leg. The reported had dropped to her knees and held Flash with tears in her eyes. And for some strange reason Flash looked not just happy, but ecstatic. The way he looked at this reporter – Linda... something - was pure adoration and... love. It was only then that Fire realized that for the last month or so she had not noticed Flash looking at her at all. Judging from the look he was giving this Linda, he had clearly moved on. Fire got tears in her eyes and said the only thing she could think of: "Shit!"

**Aquaman & Black Canary**

**Innocent secret**

Aquaman and Dina were rarely sent on mission together. There was no specific reason for this, the league had many members now and some of the heroes only went on missions together when really big disasters occurred, so it was quite normal. However, Dina and Aquaman did not need to go on missions together to see each other. During a mission a couple of months back Dina and Aquaman had really hit it off – of course, not in the romantic way since both of them were married. Ever since then they had met up every Wednesday night and just, hung out. They would take turns at picking places to go. Dina's last choice had been a boxing match while Aquaman's last choice had been a vegetarian restaurant near the sea. They had nothing in common besides the league, so it surprised both of them that they got along this well. Eventually they discovered that it was because of their similar personalities that drew them to each other. They were both proud, stubborn, had a strong sense of duty and well... had a tendency to become easily angered. No one in the league knew about their weekly meetings (expect for the Question who had figured it out when he noticed that both of them refused to be on monitor duty Wednesday nights). It was not a deliberate choice by Aquaman and Dina; they had simply never thought to tell anyone. And when they finally realised that no one knew, they preferred to keep it that way – as their little secret. They talked about everything and nothing; it was a nice break from the league. But Dina eventually regretted not telling Ollie when he found a picture Dina and Aquaman had taken together in a photo booth (it had been Dina's idea to go to a carnival) and when he asked "are you cheating on me?" Dina prepared herself for a long night of talking and explaining.

**Carter Hall & Superman**

**Sunlight**

Almost all founding members of the league disliked Carter Hall aka Hawkman. Batman didn't trust him, but since he never trusted anyone that wasn't much of a surprise. Diana simply disliked him for supporting Shayera. J'onn thought he was mentally unstable. Flash was too protective of Shayera to trust her stalker. And Green Lantern... well, that was obvious. However, Shayera was not the only one who liked and trusted Carter. Superman was actually rather fond of him; he liked the honesty he saw in Carter. Clark sometimes became weary of the life in the league, everyone was hiding secrets. Clark disliked this level of secrecy between the leaguers and thought it wasn't right for them to be dishonest with each other – after all, they were all there for the same cause. So whenever Carter showed up with his enthusiastic willingness to help and his honesty Clark felt it like a fresh breath of air or the sunlight on his skin, and it made him smile just a little bit.

**The Question & Wonder Woman**

**Frienemies**

Dina really disliked the Question. Sure, she respected his willingness to fight for all the good things in this world, but he really freaked her out. Sometimes she would see him sitting at a table in the cafeteria just staring at her, or at least she assumed he was starring at her – it was hard to tell with the mask and all. Once Superman had even dragged her aside and given her a long speech about how the leaguers needed to trust each other and act nicely to one another, and Diana had felt like a young girl being scolded by her mom. But even that made no difference. She had tried, really tried, to trust him and to be polite around him. But when it all came down to it, she just didn't. She couldn't. It was hard to when he was so mysterious – he had no face for crying out loud! – And he would always make these weird comments. Not to mention that he **never** trusted anyone himself – how was she then supposed to trust him? And she had the distinct feeling he didn't like her either, though she had nothing to support that theory with.

It wasn't until Question one day took a bullet for Diana that things started to change. She had gone to see him in the med bay and said "You didn't have to, I would have survived." To which he had answered "I know. I just don't like seeing any of the league members hurt, even the ones I don't like." After that Diana had thought: "if he can dislike me and still take a bullet for me, then I can act politely." Even after that they were never the best of friends – or even just friends – but due to the fact that the both loved the league and were willing to give up their lives for it, they found a way to deal with their dislike for each other.

* * *

So what did you think? Personally I kinda liked the one about batman and shinning knight. As always I appreciate reviews and you're welcome to give me requests or suggestions.


	4. Impromptu Nurse

aaand I'm back! At last my exams are over! Except of course for the extra exams I'm taking cause I'm lame like that, but it's still close enough. This story was inspired by my mom calling me home because she's gotten sick. I've been asked by my ever faithful reviewer Jana Girl123(thank you!) to do official couples and I'll get around to doing that soon, but this one just kinda popped into my head.

This story can be seen as friendship or as a romantic story - it's up to you.

I own nothing - not even cola

* * *

"Nooo, I don't want a diet Cola, I want a normal cola" Wally whined. Shayera took a deep breath to steady herself – and keep her mace out of her hand – and went back into the kitchen to find the damned NORMAL cola for Wally. "Shay! Take one that's cold! Pleaseee?" _I will not rip Wally's fridge apart, I will not rip Wally's fridge apart, _ _I will NOT rip Wally's fridge apart! _Shayera chanted to herself as she reached in and grabbed a cola for Wally.

He'd called her a couple of hours ago, whined and sounded so absolutely pathetic that she'd rushed over to his apartment, even though she had no idea how to care for sick people and lack of knowledge also made her nervous – only to find out that his "sickness" was nothing but a common cold. Though she couldn't help but think that he was exaggerating big time, she still couldn't bring herself to leave. He just looked so helpless.

She walked back into the living room where Wally lay sprawled on his couch – sheets, covers and duvets spread as though by an explosion. She was about to hand him his cola but noticed that he'd fallen asleep.

She sat down the table across from the couch and rested her chin on her hand. He looked so peaceful when he slept, his red hair tousled and his breath even. He stirred slightly and Shayera reached out to pull his blanket up below his chin – tugging him in.

His eyes shot open and if she hadn't been trained in combat she would have gasped in surprise, instead she just stilled her movements. He looked her in the eyes and in his slurred voice he said "Glad you're 'ere Shay, makes it all better. " He took her hand still on his blanket and kissed it gently. Then he immediately fell asleep again. Shayera smiled and finished tugging him in. Maybe taking care of sick people wasn't as bad as she'd thought.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review :)


End file.
